D'Gray Man des Caraïbes
by DGM-medieval
Summary: Pirates des Caraïbes revu par les personnages de D'Gray Man. La fille du Gouverneur Lee, Lenalee, se fait enlever par les pirates du Black Pearl, bateau dirigé par le Capitaine Tyki Mikk alors que ce dernier attaquait Port Royal. Mais Allen Walker, jeune forgeron et ami de Lenalee, part à sa recherche avec un autre pirate: le Capitaine Marian Cross.
1. Présentation

**Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes pour une nouvelle fiction même si celle-ci sera tout simplement l'histoire de Pirates des Caraïbes faite par les personnages de D'Gray Man. L'histoire sera faite en plusieurs chapitres et je compte reprendre trois des films de Pirates des Caraïbes sur les quatre : La Malédiction du Black Pearl, Le Secret du Coffre Maudit et Jusqu'au Bout du Monde. A présent, je vous dis bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de D'Gray Man ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino et Pirates des Caraïbes appartient à Disney.

* * *

_**Liste des personnages**_

-Jack Sparrow: Marian Cross

-William Turner: Allen Walker

-Elizabeth Swann: Lenalee Lee

-Le Gouverneur Weatherby Swann: Komui Lee

-Le commodore James Norrington: Yû Kanda

-Hector Barbossa: Tyki Mikk

-Joshamee Gibbs: Bak Chan

-Anamaria: Cloud Nine

-Cotton: Samo Han Wong

-Gillette: Reever Wenhamm

-Marty: Timothy Hearst

-Mullroy: Tap Top

-Murtogg: Johnny Gill

-Pintel: Debitto

-Ragetti: Jasdero

-Giselle: Lulubell

-Scarlett: Miranda Lotto


	2. Prologue: Légende ou Réalité?

**De nouveau bonjour à tous ! Voici maintenant le prologue de cette histoire. Je précise aussi que pour cette fiction, je me suis inspirée à la fois du film mais aussi d'un livre qui était sorti et qui contenait plusieurs éléments sur les quatre films de Pirates des Caraïbes. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue – Légende ou Réalité ?**

_Oyez ! Il y a fort longtemps, une légende racontait qu'un noir vaisseau fantôme apparaissait parfois quand le brouillard se faisait dense. Oui-da, il déployait ses immenses voiles noires, comme si elles avaient été taillées dans l'ombre et cousues dans le fil du péché. Ses bois étaient souillés du sang d'âmes innocentes assez infortunées pour avoir croisé le chemin du noir vaisseau. Et son équipage, disait-on, se composait uniquement de pirates, voués par une malédiction à naviguer pour l'éternité, poussés par le vent mauvais du meurtre et du crime._

_Mais, bien sûr, une telle légende n'est rien de plus qu'une histoire de fantômes que racontent les marins. Et vous ne croyez pas aux fantômes, n'est ce pas ?_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce prologue, très court malheureusement, mais je promets que les chapitres seront bien plus longs. Le chapitre un arrivera très rapidement et je pense que ça devrait aller pour les autres chapitres. A plus et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Chapitre 1: Mais tu esun pirate!

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici maintenant le chapitre 1 de ma fiction. A l'origine, j'aurai voulu le mettre en tant que prologue mais finalement, j'ai préféré le mettre parmi les chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Mais tu es…un pirate !**

Un épais brouillard voilait l'horizon et noyait la mer. Pourtant, l'Intrépide, fierté de la Marine royale, avec son orgueilleuse proue ornée des armes rouges et bleues frappées de lions et de lys d'or, gardait le cap. Armé de cinquante canons et d'un équipage assez coriace pour que les pirates y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de l'affronter, l'Intrépide progressait lentement sur une mer plongée dans l'obscurité.

A sa proue, vêtue d'une longue robe gris perle à ramages ornée de dentelle, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant sur ses épaules, se tenait sa plus jeune passagère. Lenalee Lee faisait voile avec son père vers Port Royal, en Jamaïque, où il venait d'être nommé gouverneur. Malgré ses douze ans et sa taille menue, Lenalee ne craignait pas du tout ce qui pouvait les guetter dans ce brouillard. Au contraire, au fond de son cœur, elle se disait que ce serait excitant de rencontrer un vrai pirate. Elle se rappela une vieille chanson et, lentement, en se balançant doucement dans le brouillard gris, elle se mit à chanter, rêveuse :

_Yo ho, yo ho, la vie d'pirate pour moi,_

_Yo ho, yo ho, trinquons, mes jolis…_

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Lenalee se retourna et fixa de ses grands yeux un homme à la carrure loin d'être imposante en vareuse bleue coiffé d'un haut-de-forme, au visage tanné et aux sourcils presque aussi broussailleux que ses favoris noirs.

« Tout doux, mademoiselle !, gronda l'homme avec un regard flamboyant. Ces satanés pirates écument les flots ! Vous voulez quand même pas qu'ils nous tombent dessus ?, demanda-t-il en se penchant vers l'enfant.

-M. Chan !, le réprimanda sèchement le capitaine Kanda, raide dans son uniforme d'officier de Sa Majesté nuit à galons dorés. Cela ira comme ça.

-Mais elle chantait une chanson de pirates, protesta le quartier-maître. Ça porte malheur de chanter sur les pirates quand on patauge dans un brouillard surnaturel comme celui-là… C'est moi qui vous le dis.

-Nous vous en remercions, M. Chan. Vous pouvez disposer, le congédia froidement Kanda.

-A vos ordres, bougonna le quartier-maître en s'éloignant. Ça porte malheur aussi d'avoir une femme à bord, maugréa-t-il au passage. Même une femme miniature. »

Et, cramponné à un cordage, avec un regard terrifié, il avala une rasade de gnôle pour se rassurer.

« Je crois que ce serait merveilleux de rencontrer un vrai pirate, dit timidement Lenalee.

-Vous avez tort, Mlle Lee, sourit Kanda avec indulgence. Ce sont tous des êtres méprisables et corrompus. Je veux faire en sorte que tout marin qui navigue sous pavillon noir ou porte la marque des pirates reçoive ce qu'il mérite : un saut dans le vide suivi d'un arrêt rapide, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire glacial qui en disait long. »

Derrière lui, Lenalee vit le quartier-maître mimer en roulant des yeux une pendaison avec son foulard. Choquée, elle étouffa un cri. Au même instant, arriva sur le pont un homme avec des cheveux bruns atteignant ses épaules, vêtu d'un habit de velours pourpre brodé de fil d'or et coiffé d'un tricorne couronné de plumes orange. C'était son père, le gouverneur Lee.

« Pardonnez-moi, capitaine, dit-il, j'apprécie votre ferveur, mais malheureusement, je dois me préoccuper des effets que ce sujet pourrait produire sur ma fille.

-Veuillez m'excuser, gouverneur Lee, dit Kanda en prenant congé.

-En fait, je trouve tout cela fascinant, dit Lenalee à son père.

-Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils, en père auquel les extravagances de son enfant causent bien du souci. »

Lenalee hocha la tête, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle aspirait à rencontrer un jour un pirate. Sans un mot, elle contempla par-dessus le bastingage l'eau presque noire. Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose qui flottait. C'était une ravissante ombrelle qui tournoyait lentement sur les vagues. Elle se demandait d'où elle pouvait bien venir, quand quelque chose de bien plus gros surgit lentement de la brume.

« Regardez !, cria-t-elle en tendant le bras. »

Un corps inerte gisant sur des débris de planches dérivait vers le navire. Le capitaine Kanda réagit aussitôt.

« Un homme à la mer !, cria-t-il.

Mais Lenalee avait bien vu que ce n'était pas un homme.

-Un enfant à la mer, corrigea-t-elle, voyant que le naufragé devait avoir son âge.

-Allez chercher un grappin, vite ! Remontez-le à bord !, ordonna le capitaine Kanda à ses hommes. »

Lenalee regarda l'équipage de l'Intrépide accrocher avec des grappins le corps sans vie qui passait le long de la coque. Le gouverneur Lee aida le capitaine Kanda à ramener le garçon à bord et Lenalee se faufila entre les marins pour le voir de plus près.

« Il respire encore !, déclara Kanda, l'oreille posée près de la bouche du garçon.

-Mais d'où vient-il donc ?, demanda le gouverneur Lee. »

Les hommes de l'Intrépide ne pipèrent mot. Chacun scrutait la mer et cherchait une réponse, quand soudain, Chan poussa un cri :

-Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu !

Lenalee suivit son regard et vit les débris d'un naufrage entourés des cadavres d'un équipage. Puis surgissant lentement du brouillard, la coque brûlée et noircie de l'infortuné navire où crépitaient encore quelques flammes.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, interrogea le gouverneur.

-C'est probablement leur réserve de poudre qui aura explosé, assura Kanda d'un ton péremptoire. Les vaisseaux marchands sont lourdement armés.

-Ça leur a réussi, vraiment, bougonna Chan. Tout le monde le pense, mais moi je le dis. Ça, c'est l'œuvre…des pirates !

-Oh, mais nul ne peut le prouver, tempéra le gouverneur Lee. Cela peut être un accident. »

Le capitaine Kanda, craignant que son quartier-maître n'ait vu juste, ordonna aussitôt à ses hommes de se préparer à la bataille.

-Tribord ! Détachez les chaloupes et mettez en panne ! Portez le garçon en poupe !, cria-t-il. Il faut débarrasser le pont !

Le gouverneur Lee arracha Lenalee encore cramponnée au bastingage et l'éloigna de ce terrible spectacle.

« Lenalee, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes ce petit, que tu prennes soin de lui, dit-il d'un ton lugubre alors que deux marins transportaient le corps derrière le gouvernail et qu'on lançait une chaloupe à la mer pour inspecter l'épave. Tu en seras responsable. »

Lenalee hocha la tête et alla s'agenouiller auprès du garçon que l'on avait à demi drapé dans une couverture, tandis que son père s'éloignait rapidement. Comme il semblait frêle, avec sa petite camisole grise et son gilet de drap noir. Et comme il était pâle aussi. Elle balaya d'un geste délicat les cheveux de son front, des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, chose assez étrange vu que l'enfant devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Le garçon sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en lui saisissant brusquement la main et la jeune fille fut comme hypnotisée par la couleur argenté des deux pupilles de l'étrange naufragé. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

« Il n'y a pas de danger. Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee, l'apaisa-t-elle gentiment.

-Allen Walker, murmura-t-il.

-Je veillerai sur toi, Allen, lui promit-elle pour le réconforter. »

Puis il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. En bougeant, son col s'était ouvert et Lenalee, intriguée, aperçut une chaîne et un médaillon en or. Elle les lui ôta et les retourna dans sa main, espérant en savoir plus sur son identité. A sa stupéfaction, elle vit, gravés dans le métal, un crâne et des tibias entrecroisés !

« Mais tu es…un pirate !, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle dissimula précipitamment le médaillon derrière son dos en voyant arriver Kanda.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il en se penchant sur le jeune homme.

-Il s'appelle Allen Walker, répondit-elle. Je n'ai rien découvert d'autre.

-Très bien, emmenez-le, dit le capitaine en reprenant son chemin. »

Quand Lenalee fut certaine qu'il était bien parti, elle alla à l'écart, sortit le médaillon de sous sa robe et la regarda de nouveau. Mais une scène qui l'effraya bien trop pour qu'elle puisse bouger ou crier attira soudain son attention. Du brouillard venait de surgir un immense navire aux voiles noires et déchiquetées. Au grand mât flottait un pavillon arborant un crâne et des sabres entrecroisés ! Et, tandis que le navire disparaissait à nouveau dans le brouillard pour échapper aux tirs de canon de l'Intrépide, le crâne du drapeau sembla se tourner vers Lenalee et lui sourire.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre et le début des aventures pour certains de nos personnages. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, soyez patients pour le prochain chapitre, il devrait arriver dans peu de temps. Bref, à plus !**

**Komui : **Non, pas à plus ! On aimerait d'abord des explications et tu nous as fait taire lors de la présentation des personnages du casting !

**Moi en soupirant : **Bon, je t'écoute, Komui…

**Komui : **Pourquoi tu m'as attribué le rôle du père de ma petite Lenalee ? Et pourquoi un autre rôle où j'aurai été encore plus proche d'elle ?

**Moi : **Parce que le rôle du gouverneur te va le mieux et je pensais que ça te plairait mieux d'être le père plutôt que de rester le frère de Lenalee. Et les autres rôles étaient déjà pris depuis longtemps.

**Komui : **Mais je…

**Moi : **Stop ! Ils n'ont pas besoin que tu expliques pourquoi les choses ont été faites ainsi et je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Bon, s'il vous plait, petite review pour ce chapitre.


End file.
